


RIENDS.

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: The ‘RIENDS’ on Michael’s backpack had to get there some how.





	RIENDS.

_**“Now that that is done, you’ll be finding Michael Mell before lunch time.”** _

Rich frowned slightly, running a hand through his short hair nervously. He didn’t have to worry about paying attention to his teacher; his SQUIP would tell him the answers to the homework later. ‘Why?’ Rich asked. The SQUIP usually had him target Jeremy, which he preferred. The idea of bullying Michael was different than bullying Jeremy. Somehow. It just was.

His SQUIP looked at him like he was an idiot. **_“How do you think the word starting with ‘boyf’ ends?”_**

Rich furrowed his brow and then understood, slouching with a sigh. He sat up straight when he felt a shock. ‘Gay jokes are kind of low aren’t they?’ he asked. Truthfully he wasn’t sure why it left a bad taste in his mouth.

_**“Your peers would disagree.”** _

He stood when the bell rang.

 _ **“Mell will be leaving the library,”** _ the SQUIP informed Rich. **_“Get there before he leaves. Camera footage tells me he lingers for three minutes, typically.”_**

Rich nodded and quickly walked out of his classroom, walking down the hall. He gave waves to his fellow peers, before moving towards the library. Michael was there, as the SQUIP had told him. Michael was studying the bulletin board like he was trying to find something entertaining. Rich vaguely remembered that Michael did that a lot, Freshman year.

“Hey, Mell,” Rich said.

Michael looked from the bulletin board to Rich’s direction, frowned, and started to leave. Rich caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

“Let go of me,” Michael snapped, and Rich considered listening, but the slight shock he received from the SQUIP disagreed. Michael looked aggravated and rightfully so.

Rich tightened his grip on Michael’s arm, though not to the point of pain, and turned the other around, pinning him to the wall next to the bulletin board. Michael looked surprised by Rich’s strength for a moment before his face settled into a scowl. He struggled, but Rich didn’t let up.

Rich uncapped the permanent marker with his teeth, ignoring the people shooting the pair curious glances, and wrote RIENDS on Michael’s backpack. Michael twisted, trying to see what he was doing.

Rich let go of Michael and put the marker cap back on. He looked up and met Michael’s glare.

“Wash that off and you’ll regret it,” Rich told him, trying to use the same tone of voice he had when he’d told Jeremy something similar that morning.

“What is your problem with us?” Michael demanded, with more venom than Rich expected. It surprised him, so Rich took a step back, still trying to keep his mask up. “What did we do to make you hate us that much? What _happened_?”

Michael looked — he looked more than just angry. He looked upset. He looked — hurt. Like he remembered that they had had a sort of unspoken bond in Freshman year and that Rich had ruined it the beginning of Sophomore year.

A breath caught in Rich’s throat, his mask starting to slip. He froze, so the SQUIP took control of his body, making him walk away.

He wanted to cry in the restroom later, but the SQUIP wouldn’t let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can’t I let my boys be happy
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
